Le cupidon de Pégase
by ticoeur
Summary: Des présents qui ne vont pas aux bonnes personnes. Mais est-ce vraiment une erreur ? Petite histoire slashy... le Chap 2 est une note de merci's
1. Chapter 1

Au tout début de l'année, le 2 janvier pour être précise, un évènement particulier dans ma vie m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ça.  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à le mettre par écrit, parce que je ne voulais pas que ça fasse trop niais.

Et voilà ce que ça donne...

**Son titre ? **Le cupidon de Pégase...

**Son genre ? **Euh... si je mets que c'est un slash, ça étonne ? Mais vraiment léger, très léger...

**Son rating ? **Même si c'est du genre slash, je choisis "K".

**Son résumé ?**Et bien... c'est une journée bien particulière, et il fallait qu'elle soit marquée par un évènement bien particulier...

**Note de l'auteuse, c'est à dire moi :**C'est un slash, comme je l'ai précisé, mais je rajoute ici que cette histoire peut être lue par absolument tout le monde, même ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas ce genre. Il n'y a aucune scène "dérangeante". D'ailleurs, le rating "K" le prouve...

Bon, je vous laisse apprécier (enfin, je l'espère...) cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Le cupidon de Pégase...**

John sifflotait, les mains dans les poches, parcourant tranquillement les couloirs de la cité.

Il était rentré depuis peu d'une mission qu'il avait qualifié de hautement inutile, et avait décidé, après avoir reçu l'accord d'Elisabeth, de s'octroyer un peu de temps libre.

Alors après le passage obligatoire par les mains de Carson, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant se reposer quelques instants avant de retrouver la joyeuse bande d'hurluberlus de son équipe.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, et alors qu'il s'approchait des ses quartiers il vit une ombre qui apparemment, sortait de sa chambre !

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

Il se mit à courir pour voir qui était l'indélicat qui s'était permis une telle familiarité, mais manque de bol, il ne vit que la porte coulissante du téléporteur se refermer.

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu voir qui s'était faufilé à l'intérieur...

oOoOo

_Un chouilla plus tard, __dans une pièce, quelque part dans la cité..._

-Ça y est !

-Il vous a vu ?

-Non, je ne crois pas...

-Bon, et bien maintenant, il n'en reste plus qu'un !

-Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !

-Mais je vous en prie...

oOoOo

Intrigué, John se dépêcha d'aller dans ses quartiers. Il passa la main très vite devant le système d'ouverture, et entra. Il fit rapidement le tour, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu être dérangé, mais apparemment, le cambrioleur n'avait pas eu le temps de commettre son forfait. Sa chambre était exactement dans le même état que quand il l'avait quitté le matin.

-Il aurait pu faire mon lit, au moins ! Ronchonna t-il en regardant les draps défait.

Il croisa les bras, cherchant la raison de l'intrusion.

-Bon... de toute façon, y'a rien de plus ni rien de moins, alors...

Mais son regard se fixa soudain sur sa table de nuit. Si, il y avait quelque chose de plus...

oOoOo

Rodney sortait de son labo, après être passé entre les mains du Dr Becket. Et même si il avait insisté pour être examiné sous toutes les coutures, Carson n'avait rien trouvé.

Ce qui n'était pas si mal, finalement. Rassuré, il était allé dans son labo, afin d'entrer dans l'ordinateur central les données qu'il avait relevées lors de sa sortie. Et là, après être allé chercher un en-cas à la cantine, il sifflotait en marchant tranquillement vers ses quartiers afin de prendre une bonne douche et quelques minutes de repos.

-Dr McKay ? S'étonna Lorne en le croisant un peu plus loin au détour d'un couloir.

-Euh... oui... c'est moi !

-Je sais bien que c'est vous ! Mais alors... qui sortait de vos quartiers, si vous êtes là ?

-Comment ça, qui sortait de mes quartiers ? Mais personne, puisque je suis là !

-Oui mais... Commença le militaire.

-Si quelqu'un s'est permis de fouiller dans mes affaires, je lui supprime l'eau chaude et en plus, je mettrais la clim à fond pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'introduit pas chez moi sans en payer le prix ! S'exclama Rodney en s'éloignant d'un bon pas.

-Il est déjà loin, vous ne saurez pas qui c'est !

-Y'a toujours un moyen ! Et je saurais qui c'est ! Grogna le scientifique en s'éloignant rapidement.

oOoOo

Rodney était furax ! Qui avait osé pénétrer chez lui ?

Si jamais il y avait la moindre petite chose qui avait été changée de place, la cité allait retomber dans une nouvelle ère glacière et ce, jusqu'à ce que le coupable se dénonce !

Il se frottait déjà les mains rien qu'à l'idée de tenir entre ses mains le bien-être de plus d'une centaine de personnes. Mais aussitôt après, il grimaça.

Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça...

Si il coupait le chauffage partout, cela voulait dire que lui aussi, il allait subir le froid.

... Et il détestait avoir froid !

-Bon, rien ne sert de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, je vais d'abord voir si effectivement, quelqu'un est bien entré chez moi !

C'est avec l'esprit rempli de toutes sortes de vengeances plus ou moins réalisables, que Rodney parcourut d'un pas décidé les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient de sa chambre. Il passa une main rageuse devant le système d'ouverture mais entra doucement.

Il voulait tout vérifier, et ce n'était pas en se déplaçant comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine qu'il arriverait à trouver si quelque chose manquait.

Et ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre.

Son armoire était bien fermée et il l'ouvrit pour voir si ses vêtements avaient été retournés. Mais ils étaient tous aussi bien rangés que ce matin, après qu'il se soit choisit ses affaires. Il la referma et s'adossa contre elle. Le lit était toujours à sa place, les draps bien tirés, en fait, rien n'avait bougé.

-Mais ça veut dire quoi, alors ? Qui a...

Mais en y regardant bien, si, il y avait quelque chose de plus...

oOoOo

_Un peu plus tard, encore dans cette même pièce..._

-C'est fait pour lui aussi ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

-Ça va marcher, d'après vous ?

-J'espère bien ! J'en ai marre de les voir se tourner autour et se chamailler !

-Justement... si ils se chamaillent, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas...

-Oh que non ! C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne vais pas laisser tomber ! C'est parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher que je vais faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent le vrai sens de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre... et c'est pour cette raison que vous allez m'aider...

-Mais une fois dans l'année, même si ça fait trois ans, c'est un pas un peu juste, comme aide ?

-C'est la saint Valentin, le jour des amoureux... et c'est l'occasion parfaite !

oOoOo

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Marmonna John en s'approchant de sa table de chevet.

Un paquet rectangulaire, d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long sur une petite dizaine de haut, était posé bien en évidence à côté de sa lampe.

John le regarda, les yeux écarquillés puis releva vite fait la tête et parcourut la pièce du regard.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? A votre place, je ne resterais pas planqué, je suis armé vous savez, et si je vous trouve...

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, mais constata qu'il était seul.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Intrigué, il prit le paquet, le retourna doucement, chercha un mot, ou une petite étiquette indiquant à qui il pouvait bien appartenir, mais il ne trouva rien. Méfiant, il n'était pas militaire pour rien non plus, il l'approcha de son oreille, et comme il n'entendit pas de tic-tac qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, il entreprit d'enlever le papier d'emballage.

Et là, il fronça les sourcils...

oOoOo

Rodney s'approcha de son bureau et regarda d'un drôle d'air le paquet. Plat, pas très grand et enveloppé d'un papier de couleur verte légèrement irisée, il était posé bien en évidence à côté de sa lampe.

Intrigué, Rodney regarda autour de lui, cherchant si quelque chose d'autre avait pu être touché ou déplacé, mais mis à part le paquet mystérieux, il n'y avait rien de plus ni de moins.

Il le prit délicatement, et pencha la tête afin de trouver une indication de sa provenance, mais là encore, il fit chou-blanc...

Décidé et très curieux, il s'assit sur son lit et déchira le papier vert. Et là...

oOoOo

John découvrit avec stupeur ce qui était emballé.

Des chocolats.

Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais il reconnut assez facilement la marque comme étant celle d'un des plus grands chocolatiers européen...

oOoOo

Eberlué, Rodney regardait ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Et il fit la grimace.

Qui était le petit plaisantin qui avait mis ça chez lui ?

Bon, il ne détestait pas regarder un match de football, mais de là à avoir un DVD de ce sport, fallait pas pousser non plus...

oOoOo

_Et oui, c'est encore__ dans cette pièce que ça se passe..._

-On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-On attend un peu...

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite on croise les doigts et on prie pour que ça marche !

-Ça risque de prendre du temps...

Un soupir profond se fit entendre.

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, après tout, les miracles existent, non ?

-Si vous le dites...

oOoOo

John, accompagné de sa boite, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le labo de Rodney. Personne à sa connaissance n'aimait cette friandise autant que lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'en faire profiter ?

oOoOo

Rodney, le DVD dans une main, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement. Avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait la seule personne qui apprécierait à sa juste valeur un cadeau de ce genre...

oOoOo

-McKay ?

John entra plus en avant dans l'antre du scientifique qui s'était autoproclamé le plus intelligent des deux galaxies, mais constata avec étonnement qu'il n'y était pas.

-Vous savez où est McKay ? Demanda t-il alors à Zelenka.

-Non ! Vous devriez faire un tour du côté de la cantine, vu l'heure, vous avez plus de chance de le trouver là bas qu'ici !

-Mais il n'est que dix huit heures ! S'exclama John surpris, après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Y'a pas d'heure pour McKay ! Répliqua Radec en souriant. C'est quoi cette boite ?

-Quelques rondeurs supplémentaires pour un grand scientifique ! Répliqua John en souriant.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le second lieu de prédilection de McKay après le labo.

A savoir, la cantine...

oOoOo

-Sheppard ?

Rodney fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il fut bien forcé de constater qu'elle était vide...

-Bon... où peut-il bien être ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda alors une voix dans son dos.

Rodney sursauta et se retourna vivement.

-Oh bon sang ! Vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille ! S'exclama t-il en soufflant.

Le militaire, responsable de l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque de Rodney, se tourna alors vers son acolyte en souriant, puis regarda à nouveau le scientifique.

-Désolé... je n'ai pas fait exprès... vous veniez vous entrainer ? S'exclama t-il d'un air moqueur.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que je cherchais à... et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites là, moi ?

-Ce que n'importe qui de sensé peut faire dans une salle de sport... du sport... Ironisa encore l'homme.

-Oui, bon... ça va... j'irais le chercher ailleurs...

-Qui ça ? Demanda l'autre.

Le regard que leur jeta Rodney fit reculer les hommes. A vrai dire, ils se demandaient si ils n'auraient pas dû se taire, au lieu de se moquer de celui qui pouvait transformer vos quartiers en four ou en congélateur...

-Si vous me dites son nom, je pourrais peut-être l'appeler ? Dit-il alors en montrant son oreillette.

McKay les regarda encore de travers avant de sortir, sans répondre...

oOoOo

John s'approcha d'une table et s'assit, seul. Il fixa la boite, un peu décontenancé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait ce genre de présent dans sa chambre. Mais en y réfléchissant bien...

-Non... ce n'est pas la première fois... Murmura t-il en la regardant encore.

A vrai dire, il avait déjà trouvé des "cadeaux" sur sa table de chevet. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il se serait choisi...

-Ça conviendrait mieux à Rodney...

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! S'exclama une voix.

John releva la tête et fixa celui qu'il cherchait justement.

-McKay ! Je vous cherchais !

-Et vous pensez que vous me trouverez plus vite en restant assis peut-être ? Ironisa le scientifique. Tenez, j'ai trouvé ça chez moi ! Je me suis laissé dire qua ça vous conviendrait mieux qu'à moi...

John prit d'une main distraite ce que Rodney lui tendait. Et quand il vit ce que c'était, il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! Vous avez eu ça comment ?

-Au fait, c'est quoi qui me conviendrait mieux ? Demanda Rodney sans lui répondre, et en prenant place en face du militaire.

-Ça... Répondit négligemment John en poussant la boite de chocolat devant lui.

oOoOo

John n'en revenait pas et continuait de regarder avec stupeur ce que venait de lui donner McKay. Lui qui n'avait pas pu aller sur Terre pour assister au plus grand des matchs de football de tout les temps, tenait dans la main le DVD de cette rencontre !

... Mais pourquoi c'était Rodney qui avait eu ce DVD ?

oOoOo

McKay, fasciné, ouvrit grand les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche, et caressa presque sensuellement le dessin représentant la bouchée chocolatée qui devait forcément se trouver à l'intérieur, mais en vrai, celle-ci.

-Des chocolats... et c'est ma marque préférée en plus... Murmura t-il.

Si il avait été tout seul dans sa chambre, nul doute qu'il se serait jeté dessus comme un affamé !

Mais là, il fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir d'ouvrir la boite...

oOoOo

_Quelque part dans la cité, __toujours au même endroit, toujours les mêmes..._

-Si on y allait ?

-Où ça ?

-Se promener dans les couloirs histoire de voir si...

-... histoire de voir si on ne peut pas les voir ?

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis on entendit un petit raclement de gorge.

-Et bien oui ! J'ai changé de tactique, et j'ai envie de voir si ça a marché...

-A vrai dire, moi aussi...

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, une main passa devant le système d'ouverture.

... Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes marchaient dans le couloir...

oOoOo

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui avez eu ça ?

-J'en sais rien... dites... je peux en goûter un ? Demanda Rodney en louchant sur la boite posée devant lui.

-Je vous les donne, si vous voulez... c'est pas trop mon truc, les sucreries... par contre, ça... Commença John en tenant fermement le DVD devant lui.

-Je sais, c'est plus votre genre... c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, c'était pour vous le donner... Coupa Rodney en découvrant délicatement le trésor chocolaté qui lui criait de le manger.

oOoOo

_A l'entrée de la cantine, juste au coin du couloir__... _

-Vous avez vu ? Ils sont là !

-Super... et est-ce qu'ils ont...

-Oui ! Ils les ont emmenés avec eux ! Et ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre !

-Ça a marché ! J'en étais sûr !

-Chuuuut ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent !

-Vous avez raison, mais c'est... c'est tellement...

Une main se posa sur son bras, et le serra gentiment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit...

oOoOo

John caressait doucement l'emballage de plastique contenant un presque rêve. Il en avait voulu à mort aux Wraiths de l'avoir empêché de prendre ses congés et d'aller sur Terre. Et l'idée de passer une soirée à regarder ce match promettait d'être fantastique !

-Ça vient de vous ? Demanda t-il soudain à Rodney.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Le DVD... c'est vous qui en avez fait la demande ? Redemanda John.

-Non ! Affirma Rodney. Et les chocolats, pourquoi vous en avez fait venir sur Atlantis si vous ne les aimez pas ?

-C'est pas moi qui les ai demandé ! Je les ai trouvé sur ma table de chevet en entrant dans ma chambre tout à l'heure !

-Tout comme moi !

-Alors ce n'est pas vous que j'ai vu sortir de mes quartiers ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Et je croyais que c'était vous qui étiez rentré dans les miens tout à l'heure !

-Moi ? Et comment j'aurais pu ?

-Vous avez le gêne ! Vous pouvez faire beaucoup de chose avec ça ! Affirma Rodney en croisant les bras.

-J'ai peut-être le gêne, mais je ne suis pas sans gêne ! Répliqua John du tac au tac.

oOoOo

_Encore eux, toujours __planqués dans le couloir... _

-J'ai comme l'impression que ça s'envenime...

-Il faut y aller, ou ça va mal se finir...

-Ils ne se battraient pas, tout de même !

-Non, mais avec ces deux là, faut s'attendre à beaucoup de choses... bon, j'y vais, vous me rejoignez dans une minute, d'accord ?

-D'accord...

oOoOo

-Si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui s'est ?

-J'en ai aucune idée ! Rétorqua John. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je serais allé chez vous pour vous donner quelque chose que j'aurais rêvé de voir en vrai ?

-Oui, c'est pas bête ce que vous dites là... mais ça n'arrange pas nos affaires en plus...

-Alors messieurs, comment allez-vous ?

-Carson ? S'exclama Rodney en levant la tête.

-Beckett ? Dit à son tour John.

-Vous connaissez mon nom et mon prénom ? Comme ça fait plaisir ! Ironisa le docteur.

-Très drôle... je reconnais là votre humour Ecossais si particulier ! Rétorqua le scientifique.

-Ohhh ! Mais que vois-je ? Des chocolats ? Et d'une grande marque en plus ! J'ai toujours su que vous aviez bon goût, Rodney ! Et... mais... c'est un DVD de la plus grande rencontre de football américain de l'année ! Vous allez passer une bonne soirée, à ce que je voie ! S'exclama Carson en regardant John.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, si je savais qui nous a laissé ces cadeaux, je pourrais peut-être le remercier ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Pareil pour moi ! Répliqua Rodney.

-Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? S'étonna le docteur, je croyais pourtant que...

-Qui c'est qui... quoi ?

-Sheppard... vous avez eu des chocolats, et à ma connaissance, comme à la vôtre je pense, Rodney est la seule personne ici qui pourrait se damner pour ça...

-Dites donc Carson, je n'irais pas jusque là, tout de même ! S'emporta le dit Rodney.

-Etes-vous si sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Et puis, qui croirait que vous êtes devenu subitement un fan de foot ? Franchement, personne ! Par contre, le colonel Sheppard, oui... Continua le docteur, imperturbable.

-Et alors ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Sheppard, vous avez les chocolats que Rodney adore, et lui, il a un DVD que vous aimeriez voir... vous avez là de quoi passer une agréable soirée ensemble !

-Bonsoir messieurs, vous faites une petite pause ? S'exclama une voix féminine.

-Teyla ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda à son tour le docteur, l'air de rien.

-Bien... Oh... mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous avez eu ça pour la... euh... la saint Valentin ? C'est ça ?

-C'est la saint Valentin ? S'exclamèrent John et Rodney dans un bel ensemble.

-Oui... vous ne regardez jamais le calendrier ? Pour des hommes qui veulent passer pour des tombeurs, vous ne faites pas grand cas de cette magnifique occasion de montrer vos sentiments ! S'étonna Carson.

-Mais dans ce cas, nous devrions les laisser seuls... Rétorqua Teyla en souriant.

-Ma chère, vous avez tout à fait raison !

Carson tendit le bras, sur lequel l'Athosienne posa sa main.

-Mais... attendez ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Ça veut dire que vous allez passer la soirée à dévorer des chocolats tout en regardant un match ! Mais faites attention à la crise de foie ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'une indigestion vienne gâcher un moment pareil...

-Mais... S'indignèrent les deux hommes.

-Bon, et bien je crois qu'on peut y aller ! Dit encore Carson en regardant Teyla, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

-Je vous suis, docteur...

Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant John et Rodney bouche bée...

oOoOo

-J'y crois pas... Murmura John.

-Vous ne croyez pas quoi ? Demanda Rodney.

-Se sont eux...

-Se sont eux quoi ? S'énerva le scientifique.

-Les chocolats, le DVD... c'est eux...

-Mais... comment ? Comment auraient-ils pu rentrer dans nos quartiers sans notre permission ?

-Carson a le gêne...

Rodney rougit comme une tomate. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait la découverte que le militaire venait de faire.

-Carson veut nous mettre ensemble ? Mais c'est ridicule ! C'est peut-être la saint Valentin, mais on est deux hommes ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Vous avez quelque chose contre ça ?

-...

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est deux hommes qu'on ne peut pas s'apprécier...

-... bah...

-... et puis c'est vrai que vous et moi...

-QWOUA ?

-Je plaisante Rodney, je plaisante... bon, et bien je vais regarder ce fabuleux match ! Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Euh... c'est à dire que...

-Des chocolats me plairaient bien, à la place du pop-corn... Continua John en se levant.

Mckay réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se lever à son tour.

-Vous avez raison... et puis, j'aimerai bien voir ce match, finalement...

oOoOo

-Enfin ! Après trois ans d'essais, j'ai réussi... Souffla Carson d'un air ravi.

-Et je suis fière de vous !

Les deux comploteurs venaient tout juste de quitter le recoin où ils s'étaient cachés, afin de voir si leur plan avait fonctionné. Et quand ils avaient vu les deux hommes se lever, ils avaient soupirés de soulagement...

oOoOo

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ohhh ! C'est fantastique ! S'écria John en se levant.

-Ouais...

-Mais... mais c'était le but du siècle ! Vous l'avez vu ?

-Oui, je vous rappelle que je suis là aussi...

John, debout devant le canapé, se tourna un peu et regarda Rodney en faisant la moue.

-Vous êtes vraiment désespérant... je peux avoir un chocolat ?

-Euh... chai à dire ke... che chui entrain de mancher le dernier... Répondit Rodney en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et en rougissant un peu.

John pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à sourire.

-C'est pas grave...

Il se rassit alors très vite, força Rodney à retirer sa main, mit les siennes sur les joues qui rougissaient de plus en plus, et posa sa bouche sur celle du scientifique.

Rodney, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, ouvrit la bouche pour crier son indignation. Et John en profita pour y introduire sa langue...

L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, et ils se séparèrent assez vite.

-Mais...mais... mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? Bafouilla Rodney en se levant et en s'éloignant du canapé.

-Rien... mais merci... Répondit John après un instant.

-Merci ? Merci pourquoi ?

-Le chocolat !

-Le...

Et là, Rodney se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien dans la bouche...

-Vous m'avez embrassé pour me piquer mon chocolat ?

-Et pour quelle autre raison ?

Rodney se mit à rougir encore plus fort.

-Vous avez raison... il n'y a aucune autre raison... Dit-il enfin.

John s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, et tapota la place à côté de lui avec le plat de la main.

-Revenez vous asseoir... je ne vais pas vous manger !

Un peu crispé, Rodney s'assit du bout des fesses sur le coussin, et regarda le militaire d'un œil suspect.

-Allez... détendez-vous, je ne recommencerais pas...

-J'espère bien !

-... sauf si vous me le demandez...

Rodney bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds et tritura ses doigts nerveusement.

-Vous êtes... vous avez... enfin vous êtes... euh...

-Non... je ne suis pas... enfin, je ne crois pas...

-Mais alors... pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... sur le coup, j'en avais envie et ça ne me semblait pas si difficile que ça... je suis désolé de vous avoir dégoûté à ce point...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors quoi ?

-Ça va un peu vite...

En entendant ça, John se leva et prit les mains de Rodney dans les siennes.

-Alors on va laisser le temps faire son office, et on verra bien si ça débouche sur quelque chose... ou pas...

-D'accord...

Sans lâcher les mains du scientifique, John s'approcha de lui et posa sa bouche délicatement sur la sienne. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles furent intenses...

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir...

-Je crois aussi... Approuva Rodney d'une voix étranglée.

-On regarde la fin ?

-La fin de quoi ?

John regarda Rodney qui ne savait apparemment plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire...

-Ah ! La fin du match ? S'exclama alors le scientifique.

-Oui...

Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et John remit le lecteur en route. Puis il tourna la tête en entendant un petit bruit de papier sur sa gauche.

Surpris, il vit Rodney qui était entrain de déballer un chocolat !

-Mais je croyais que vous aviez mangé le dernier !

-C'est parce que je voulais les garder pour moi... Marmonna Rodney en lui donnant la friandise.

-Vous ne voulez pas la manger celle là ?

-Vous n'en voulez pas ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Si... si vous la mettez d'abord dans votre bouche... Chuchota John.

-Jooooohn... arrêtez de me provoquer ! Vous avez dit qu'on laisserait faire le temps, et là, vous me perturbez !

Le militaire recula un peu, et posa sagement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-D'accord !

Le scientifique souffla profondément, reposa le chocolat dans sa boite, puis posa celle-ci sur la table, juste à côté du canapé.

-On regarde la fin du match, et ensuite, chacun chez soi ! Annonça t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-D'accord ! Répéta John.

Puis il se pencha en avant, faisant sursauter Rodney.

-N'ayez pas peur, je voulais juste remettre un peu en arrière... j'ai loupé un peu d'action... mais bon, j'en ai eu une autre...

Rodney lui coula un regard en biais, puis les deux hommes finirent par se sourire, et le scientifique se rapprocha un peu du militaire.

-Vous ne regrettez pas de ne pas passer cette soirée de la saint Valentin avec une de vos conquêtes ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

-Non, je suis avec vous, et je suis bien... alors c'est une bonne soirée !

-Pour moi aussi... Chuchota Rodney.

oOoOo

-Oh bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que ça leur prendrait autant de temps !

Quatre oreilles un peu indiscrètes s'éloignèrent alors de la porte de la salle de repos.

-Mais on ne peut pas passer du jour au lendemain du statut d'amis à celui d'amoureux ! Et ce qui compte, c'est que ça ait marché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vous avez raison... bon, maintenant, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une... Murmura le docteur en regardant devant lui.

-Une ? Qui ? S'étonna Teyla.

Puis elle suivit le regard de Carson.

-Bonsoir Elisabeth... j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour ce soir ? Parce que je connais quelqu'un qui...

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

J'aime bien l'idée d'un Carson, des ailes blanches immaculées dans le dos, avec un petit arc et des flèches de l'amour plein son carquois...  
Il serait tellement chou...  
C'est le rôle parfait pour lui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente saint Valentin, et sinon, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous arrivera un jour...

Allez, bonne soirée et à plus !

Bizzz à tous les amoureux...

Mais je n'oublie pas les autres pour autant...

_Et merci de me lire..._

Ticoeur.

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	2. note de merci's

Cette note est là pour remercier tous ceux qui m'auront envoyé une review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre personnellement parce qu'elles (ou ils, mais je pense que c'est plus rare) n'ont pas de compte FFnet.  
Elle sera mise à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Donc, merci à :

Merci **Cassiewright **: Oui, c'est vrai que Carson en Cupidon est tout à fait crédible ! Il avait l'air tellement doux quand il était encore dans la série…  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les scénaristes l'ont viré d'ailleurs ! Même si Jennifer a joué un rôle assez important dans certaines de mes fics. De toute façon, comme la série est finie, y'a plus rien à dire !  
Merci encore !


End file.
